


Ladrón (Thief)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Scott Lang, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Scott Lang, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Scott es reclutado de una misión, una que conlleva robar algo - para variar - pero encuentra algo mucho mejor de lo que fue a buscar.





	Ladrón (Thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Amo demasiado esta pareja, y me siento emocionada de ver que será el primer Fanfic en Español publicado por aquí de ella.

"Pase la mitad de mi vida intentando que esta tecnología no llegará a manos de un Stark, de ninguna manera voy a dárselo a uno en persona"

Las palabras de Hank Pym habían sido definitivas, le habían advertido una y otra vez sobre eso, sobre cómo eran los individuos que llevaban el apellido "Stark". Luego durante su batalla en el aeropuerto, el ser encerrados, se dio cuenta que el viejo no estaba tan equivocado. Pero para Stark él no era nada.

"Disculpa, ¿Tú quién eres?"

Hasta allí habían quedado las cosas, no había existido mayor interacción entre ellos. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que había terminado así?

El traje que Pym tanto se había esforzado en mantener alejado de un Stark, se encontraba tirado en el cuarto de uno, el casco necesario para el proceso estaba en una de las costosas mesillas de noche, y quien lo usaba estaba en la cama del mismísimo Tony Stark, con este durmiendo en su pecho.

Algo... algo había ido seriamente mal con esa misión. Aunque si lo analizaba desde el principio debió esperarlo...

\-----

—¿Me pueden explicar de nuevo porque yo? —Preguntó Scott bastante confuso, mientras esa espía de cabello rojo que tanto le erizaba la piel, le acomodaba la corbata de moño del traje.

—Stark no tiene ni la menor idea de quién eres—Le respondió Hawkeye... Era tan raro poder hablar con esas personas como uno más de ellos. Él... un simple ladrón formaba ahora parte de los vengadores, o al menos de una parte de estos. —Es un baile de disfraces, tienes un nombre falso, una máscara, no va a reconocerte, de cualquiera forma estaremos cerca si necesitas ayuda. —Le aseguró el ex agente de SHIELD. —Además... eres el mejor en esto.

No entendía porque la gente no era capaz de comprender que el ya no quería entrar a lugares a robar.  _¿Era tan complicado de comprender?_  Al parecer, sí, lo era.

\----

Estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, había una gran fiesta de gala, en uno de los pisos más altos de la Torre Stark, algo de beneficencia, pero a esas alturas y por los nervios, lo había olvidado. Antes de entrar a la torre, arrojó la mochila con el traje a un contenedor de basura, que Luis se encargaría de llevar al piso arriba de dónde se llevaba la fiesta, él lo tomaría allí, y después tendría que subir hasta dónde se encontraba el departamento del genio, pasar entre los sistemas de seguridad, y robar un dispositivo especial, que sospechaban el genio había sacado recientemente de una de las bóvedas de SHIELD.

Subió a la fiesta, pero la verdad es que se sentía cómo un pez fuera del agua entre toda esa gente elegante y rica, caminó con una copa de champagne en la mano, intentando mantener siempre el rostro abajo, para que nadie lo reconociera, aunque ciertamente era un  _Don nadie,_ no había manera de que nadie lo descubriera, más con la máscara plateada que resaltaba sus ojos y su semblante masculino.

Se apoyó en una de las barras de los mini bar, pudiendo observar entonces de reojo al gran anfitrión, estaba sentado en soledad en un sofá junto a una mesilla con una botella, sostenía un trago en la mano, que parecía beber como si fuera agua.

—¿Quién creen que sea esta vez? No falta mucho para que el señor Stark se vaya—La conversación a sus espaldas, le hizo inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para escuchar mejor. Eran tres mujeres, quizá en sus 30's, que volteaban en la misma dirección que él.

—No lo sé, pero apuesto ese collar que tanto te gustó de mi colección, a que será un hombre. He escuchado qué desde su depresión, ha dejado a las mujeres—Acotó otra, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, que causó que a Scott se le revolviera el estómago, odiaba a la gente así.

—Un anillo de zafiros, a que será rubio. Quizá por eso invitó a ese nuevo actor... que apenas está despuntando—Intervino la tercera. —El señor Stark ha ido cayendo mucho, los rumores dicen que se está volviendo loco.

Scott solo negó la cabeza, es decir, Stark no le agradaba, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero el que hablaran así de las personas tampoco le gustaba. Volteó de nuevo a dónde el genio, este seguía sólo, y sus ojos no podían apartarse de él, no usaba máscaras, Scott suponía que ya se había cansado de estás. Sus ojos tristes no se apartaban de la copa, y extrañamente quiso finalizar la misión, quiso salir de allí, y decirles que no era uno de esos patanes que disfrutaban patear al caído, pero... era su deber, además que se viera así, no quería decir que fuera inocente de encerrarlos, no quería decir que no fuera cómo Hank lo había descrito. Por otro lado, no podía avisarles, ya que no llevaba ningún micrófono encima, porque la seguridad lo habría detectado.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que casi le da un infarto, cuando alguien le tomó del brazo. Se giró, viendo entonces a un hombre de proporciones bastante robustas, pero con una sonrisa afable, que le sonrió cordial.

—Disculpé, señor, le dije, ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Le preguntó, aunque por su tono, supuso que este ya lo había hecho antes, cuando Scott estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Paul....Paul Rudd—Balbuceó el nombre falso que le habían asignado.

—Bien señor Paul. —Le entregó una tarjea—El Señor Stark lo espera arriba, para discutir de negocios. —le dijo, sorprendiendo al castaño, que sólo asintió, tomando la tarjeta.

—Un castaño, que sorpresa—La voz de la mujer, le volvió a sorprender, pero no hizo nada, eso era una gran ayuda a su plan. Por lo que se dispuso a correr al elevador, pero el hombre le detuvo de nuevo del brazo.

—Váyase antes de que amanezca, no hable de esto, y no vuelva a querer comunicarse con él—Le advirtió. Lang asintió mudamente, parecía que no encontraba su voz. Se alejó, ante la mirada del hombre de seguridad.

Happy ya no sabía que más hacer, Tony se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo, y él al volver sólo pudo concentrarse en evitar que la caída que este estaba sufriendo no fuera tan ruda.

—Esto será sencillo Scott, tu puedes hacerlo, tomas el traje, te encojes, usas la tarjeta, entras, tomas lo que viniste a robar, y huyes... si, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. —Se hablaba a si mismo.

En el primero piso que subió, tomó la maleta, de la mano de Luis, que le deseó suerte, y se dispuso a salir corriendo. Sus amigas hormigas cubrieron la cámara del elevador mientras se cambiaba, y encogía. Subió con ayuda de una de las hormigas e insertó la tarjeta, logrando que el elevador llegara hasta el último piso.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salió corriendo, notó como Tony se acercaba con mirada confusa al ver el elevador vacío, tomando la tarjeta. Scott sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para que el genio averiguara que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero a diferencia de lo que pensó, este sólo volvió a servirse otra copa a su mini bar, con gesto cansado.

Scott aprovechó eso, para salir corriendo hacía lo que por el croquis que le habían mostrado era la habitación principal dónde estaba la pequeña bóveda, tras una pintura. Se metió bajo de esta, había una brecha sin seguridad entre las bisagras, que le permitirían pasar, para abrir esta desde dentro.

Sin embargo, al querer saltar desde la brecha, fue lanzando hacía atrás, tirando la pintura, obligándole a volver a su tamaño original, cayendo con un pesado golpe en la cama, se alzó la máscara, mientras se tocaba todo el cuerpo, suspirando al asegurarse que estaba entero.

—Descarga electromagnética redefinida, no te iba a hacer nada.

Scott se giró, mirando a Tony, este estaba en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba dos copas en la mano, y se acercó con tranquilidad hasta él, ofreciéndolo una, que, en su letargo, el otro tomó con inseguridad.

—Se por lo que viniste, lo noté desde que entraste, e infiltraste a uno de tus amigos Scott—Le dijo dándole un trago a su propia copa.

—¿Luis está bien?

—Huyendo en una vieja van por la calle principal—Asintió, antes de reír ligero.

—¿Por qué me dejaste llegar hasta aquí? —Preguntó. —Si sabes a que venía, si sabías que estaba en la fiesta. Espera...¿Cómo sabes que me llamó Scott? Porque los malditos millonarios siempre lo saben todo...

Tony se encogió de hombros—Quería saber que podías lograr. —Le miró, con una pequeña sonrisa—Investigue de ti, 3 años en la cárcel, divorciado, una pequeña bastante linda, a propósito.

—No metas a Cassie en esto.

—No la estoy amenazando—Negó Tony—Fue algo sincero—Se puso de pie—La verdad es que a estas alturas ya no me importa mucho lo que ustedes hagan. Se lo que quieres, y voy a dártelo.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendido—Estás... estás bromeando.

—No, aunque por supuesto no será a cambio de nada.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó — Las cosas nunca son tan buenas cómo...—Tony se le sentó sobre los muslos, con las piernas a los lados, haciendo que se le cortaran las ideas. —¿Qué... que haces?

Tony le empujó el pecho hacía abajo, dejándolo recostado en la cama—¿Qué parece que hago? Creí que eras listo. —Le dijo inclinándose a su boca, y a Scott le llegó el aliento ligeramente alcoholizado del genio, cuyos suaves labios se inclinaron hasta besar los suyos.  _¡Dios! ¡Stark tenía unos labios tan suaves! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_ Por un momento se dejó llevar por ese dulce y sorpresivo beso, pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que se levantó de golpe, empujando al genio, que cayó a la cama, y luego al suelo.

Scott quedó de pie, con la respiración agitada. Era bueno improvisando, pero la vida siempre le sorprendía.

—Yo... no, eso... no voy.

—Calma, calma, lo entiendo—Tony se puso de pie lentamente apoyándose en la cama. Algo parecía roto dentro de él, era cómo si el mayor no tuviera fuerzas de luchar, o de hacer algo más, caminó a la bóveda, pasando al lado de Scott. —¿Cómo está el estúpido capi paleta...? Escuche que congelaron a su novio—murmuró, mientras marcaba un código y luego ponía su huella digital, estaba por dar la clave de acceso de voz, cuando el otro le giró y le puso contra la pared. —¡Rayos! Hey, hombre mosca, te dije que te iba a dar eso, no es una trampa—Le espetó el genio. 

—Es hombre hormiga, no mosca.

—Cómo sea... Suéltame ¿Qué demonios pretendes?

—No lo sé—Dijo francamente—Es de esas veces que solo me queda actuar conforme a los hechos.

Tony chasqueó la lengua—Me ha pasado—Respondió—¿Entonces? ¿Harás algo? Si no, soy un hombre ocupado, o algo así, tengo citas que ignorar, secretarias que evitar, políticos que molestar y...—Se calló cuando el otro selló sus labios en un intenso beso, fue profundo, lento y pasional. Se apartaron rápidamente, para que el menor se desprendiera del casco, que no los dejaba maniobrar mejor.

Scott de verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, había reaccionado por impulso. Ni siquiera pensó en Hope, aunque en realidad su relación no había avanzado mucho. Estrechó la cintura de Stark, y sintió los brazos de este rodeándole el cuello, sus manos se comenzaron a pasear por el cuerpo del genio, sorprendiéndose cuando sus manos llegaron al formado trasero del mayor.  _¡WOW!_ Fue lo que exclamó en su mente, al tocarlo y apretarlo entre sus manos, incluso la barba del otro rozándose contra su rostro le estaba subiendo la temperatura.

Se besaron hasta que los labios les ardieron, y la saliva escurrió de la orilla de sus labios.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, mirándose a los ojos, ninguno tenía idea de que había sido eso. Es decir, no se conocían, no tenían nada en común, Scott estaba allí para robarle, y Tony no quería más problemas, menos si era con alguien que está cerca del capitán. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que una fuerza extraña volviera a unirlos, penetrando esta vez más hondo en sus cuerpos, acalorando su piel, haciendo que la ropa fuera innecesaria.

Las manos de Lang apartaron el caro traje del cuerpo del genio; la chaqueta, la camisa, abrió su pantalón mientras mordía el cuello ajeno.  _¿Por qué demonios tenía que saber tan bien?_  Sintió las manos de Stark buscar el cierre del traje, y en ese momento las palabras de Hank Pym acudieron a su mente, pero en cuanto Tony encontró lo que buscaba y acarició su espalda, la imagen del Dr. Pym se desvanecieron en el aire.

El traje de Ant-man terminó en el suelo, junto con el smoking ajeno, dejándolos solo en ropa interior, y sus cuerpos estrechándose. Caminaron en la cama, donde cayeron y comenzaron a rodar, en una mezcla de caricias intensas, y toques suaves, hasta dejar a Scott contra las almohadas.

El ex presidiario, miró con deleite, como Tony bajaba por su cuerpo, y apartaba la ropa interior, comenzando a comerse la erección que ya tenía erguida y ansiosa. En su vida había recibido un sexo oral tan bueno cómo ese... una de sus manos se aferró al cabello del menor, e incluso sus caderas se movieron embistiendo la boca ajena.

Cuando el pre semen y a saliva se desbordó por sus labios, alzó su rostro, y al instante Scott le jaló a la altura de su rostro, y lo besó apasionado. Volviendo a girar para esta vez dejar a Tony contra la cama. Scott quería... quería... quería tomarle, pero entonces se apartó repentinamente, mirando al otro directo y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué... que pasa? —Preguntó Tony, igual sin aliento.

—Nunca... nunca he hecho esto...bueno, ósea si lo he hecho, pero no con un hombre y... bueno yo me pregunto si es lo mismo o...

—Pues la metes y la sacas, es el mismo precepto—Dijo en su típico tono de burla. —dentro fuera, no tanto... rápido lento, va variando, tu sabes... —Soltó una pequeña risa, ante el gesto fruncido del otro. —...Pásame el frasco del primer cajón a la derecha. —Scott asintió y rebuscó, hasta dar con lo que este le pidió, y se lo entregó.

Tony colocó un poco en sus manos, expandiendo en especial en tres de sus dedos, separó sus piernas y con una mano apartó uno de sus glúteos, mostrando su entrada, comenzando a dilatarla con un poco de dificultad. A Scott se le secó la garganta tan solo con mirar aquella escena; ausente tomó el frasco, y aplicó parte del líquido en sus manos, se acercó a Tony y besó sus labios suave, llevando su propia mano al estrecho pasaje, acarició, insertó sus dedos y empezó a dilatarlos, moviéndose guiado por los gestos y gemidos de Stark.

—Es... es suficiente—Tony ya temblaba, y Lang al ver su miembro erguido y palpitando, llevó su mano a masturbarle, sus labios volvieron a pegarse, y las manos del genio ayudaron a guiar su erección a su interior.

Scott cerró los ojos, y absorbió el aliento del playboy, al sentir tan estrecho al otro. Se abrazaron cuando sus cuerpos quedaron unidos, y después de acostumbrarse ambos... a la experiencia, sus caderas empezaron a moverse. El ex ladrón, sentía las uñas que arañaban su espalda, los dientes enterrados en su cuello, los cuales lo alentaban a moverse con más intensidad, a masturbar al otro con más ahínco, la pasión se desbordó sobre sus cuerpos, que se cubrieron con una delgada capa de sudor, pegaron sus frentes, sin poder dejar de moverse casi erráticos, intensos.

Tony se arqueó, y Scott aprovechó para probar más de la piel acanelada. Al ver el pecho de este, su boca instintivamente viajó a los duros pezones, los succionó entre sus labios, y el hombre se derritió en sus manos, temblando en espasmos. Mordió uno y lo jaló entre sus dientes.

—Scott....Ah... Scott...—Su nombre dicho por esa voz ronca y necesitada, le arrancó la coherencia. Tomó sus caderas con ambas manos, embistiéndole ferozmente. Tony movía su cabeza en la almohada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, y era una masa moldeable en las manos del otro, que, aunque inexpertas, lo otorgaban un placer nuevo y excitante que no había conocido.

Fue entonces cuando Tony ya no pudo más, empezó a masturbarse cuando una de las manos de Scott dejó su cadera y se paseó por su abdomen, su pecho, acarició su cuello, no solo con sus manos, sino también con los ojos, Scott Lang le miraba cómo si fuera lo más extraordinario que hubiera presenciado, eso fue su final. Terminó de manera escandalosa, manchando su propio abdomen y el ajeno, apretando su interior en espasmos de éxtasis.

Scott continuó embistiendo con ferocidad, al sentir como el otro se estrechaba aún más, jadeó ronco al no poder contenerse, terminó espeso y abundante dentro del cuerpo del millonario, quedando con la frente apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo las manos de Tony, que se aferraban suave a su cabello ligeramente húmedo por el sudor.

Salió de él despacio, y se recostó, después de calmar un poco su respiración.

—Wow... eso... eso...

—Lo sé, soy ... increíble.

—Engreído, sería la palabra que yo usaría—Le contradijo, y ambos comenzaron a reír, cuando pararon, Scott no supo que más decir. —Yo creo que... que tengo que irme... tengo que...

—Lo sé—Asintió Tony, en un tono que al otro no le gustó para nada.

—No es que quiera irme, es que yo vine a algo, y ahora los chicos deben de estar muy preocupados, si yo no...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones hombre mosca, acabamos de coger, no de casarnos—Pronunció Tony, dándole la espalda. —Bóveda abierta—Exclamó, y la caja fuerte se abrió. —Toma lo que tengas que tomar, y vuelve con ellos.

Scott se puso de pie, y estaba por volver a tomar el traje, pero en lugar de eso, buscó entre este el celular.

—Luis, escúchame... si, sí... enfócate, por favor, quiero que les digas que estoy bien, pero que algo se presentó, llevaré ...llevaré el dispositivo mañana. ¿Correcto? Si, sólo diles eso, diles que estoy bien y nada más. Que la misión se llevará acabo. Gracias Luis—cerró el celular, y volvió a la cama, acomodó las sabanas, y se quedó callado.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Tony después de un rato.

—No tengo la más mínima idea... improviso, supongo, es mi especialidad. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y por eso estás aquí.

—Eso te habla de lo bueno que soy—Eso le sacó una risa a Stark, por lo que este se recostó en su pecho, dispuesto a dormir.

Scott le rodeó con un brazo... y así, llegó a ese punto, a recordar a Hank Pym, sus palabras, y cómo posiblemente lo mataría si se enteraba de eso, que esperaba que nunca lo hiciera.

Decidió dejar los pensamientos de su futura muerte por la paz, y dedicarse a dormir, ya en la mañana se iría, o quizá no... o quizá se iría y regresaría, o quizá nunca volviera a toparse a Tony Stark, pero estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría esa noche; porque disfrutó demasiado borrar el gesto de melancolía en el rostro del genio, y aunque él era el ladrón, sentía que el otro le había robado algo a él, pero no tenía la menor idea de que. Cómo fuera, ya improvisaría después sobre las consecuencias... cómo dijo, eran su especialidad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
